Une dernière fois
by LoveHuddyFic
Summary: House arrive a l'hopital apres un accident de la route. Ses amis se retrouvent une derniere fois avec lui...


_Le soleil se couche sur Princeton, une dernière fois. Des yeux verts se ferment, une dernière fois. Le rejoindre. En finir pour pouvoir respirer son amour encore une fois. Sentir son cœur s'envoler loin de cette vie, loin des malheurs et de ce sentiment insurmontable. Le sentir battre dans sa poitrine, puis s'arrêter doucement, légèrement se voir partir. Ca y est, se sentir bien, sentir un peu de soulagement, enfin du soulagement. Sentir son cœur qui s'arrête, et son amour revivre. _

_Un brancard déboule aux urgences de Princeton. Le monde s'affole. Les médecins observent. Le temps s'arrête complètement pour James Wilson, plus rien n'a alors d'importance autour de lui. Agenouillé sur le brancard, il tente tant bien que mal de réanimer le cœur de son ami. Un massage cardiaque énergique, censé faire battre de nouveau le corps inanimé de Gregory House. « Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… ». Un rythme de toute haleine, surtout ne pas flancher, continuer encore et encore jusqu'à se qu'il se réveille. Pourvu qu'il se réveille…_

_Etalé sur cette table comme un vulgaire patient, il se retrouve une dernière fois entouré de ses amis et collègues. Le sang coule sur sa tempe, sa chemise est déchirée de toute part, du a la précipitation des secours, et sa bouche entrouverte ne laisse passer que très peu d'air de ses poumons. Tout son corps est en arrêt, complètement inerte et absent face aux réactions tragiques qui s'agitent autour de lui. _

_James Wilson, son ami de toujours, son seul véritable ami, le seul capable de le comprendre et d'être en véritable osmose avec lui, se retrouve face a un House a demi-mort. Tenant le reste de sa vie entre ses mains. _

_Pendant que Foreman s'active pour examiner ses plaies, son souffle s'accélère de plus en plus. Cette fois ce n'était pas une de ses mauvaises blagues pour démontrer une théorie complètement ahurissante, ni même une situation folle dans laquelle il se serait fourrer. Non, pour une fois Gregory House n'avait rien contrôlé. Ni la chute de sa moto, ni même le camion qui arrivait sur lui…_

_Cela semblait faire des heures que Wilson s'acharnait sur le corps a demi-mort de House et pourtant seulement quelques minutes étaient passées. Toujours aucuns mouvements ne parvinrent aux yeux ahuris de Wilson. Un affolement envahit la pièce. C'est a ce moment que Lisa Cuddy arriva aux urgences. La mine défaite, et les mains tremblantes elle poussa la foule qui s'était accumulée autour du brancard. Arrivant devant lui, elle eu un mouvement de recul. Cette scène était surréaliste. Lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis près de vingt ans, lui qu'elle avait retrouvé depuis peu, semblait quitter la vie auprès d'elle. Wilson jeta un regard affolé vers elle, comme un appel a l'aide. Elle ne réagit pas, ses yeux fixant désespérément le visage égratigné de House. « Oh mon Dieu… » Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux rougirent, et une larme vint glisser sur sa joue rosée. Wilson reprit son massage de plus belle, frappant de toutes ses forces sur la poitrine de House. Ses poings vinrent se cogner contre la cage thoracique du diagnosticien. Un dernier espoir de le voir réagir, il le fallait. Garder a l'esprit qu'il y avait toujours une chance. Si seulement il pouvait faire un signe, n'importe quoi qui montrerait son retour sur Terre. Wilson donnerai tout ce qu'il a pour l'entendre encore une fois se moquer de lui, pour entendre encore une fois une de ses théories farfelues ou croiser son regard malicieux dans une conversation complément inutile. Mais rien de vint. House resta inerte sur la table, la tête baissée sur le coté, le sang coulant de plus en plus sur son visage, sur son torse, sur sa vie…_

_Foreman fixa Wilson, lui indiquant d'un signe de tête que plus rien n'était possible pour sauver son ami. Le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler et l'hémorragie interne était en train de le tuer tout doucement. Il était inconscient, sa poitrine respirant a peine. Son cœur semblait perdre de la force a chaque seconde. Wilson posa ses mains sur le torse de House, et s'abaissa pour y poser sa tête par la suite. Quelques gémissements vinrent s'entendre, des cris intérieurs de l'immense tristesse qui était en train de s'emparer de son corps et de son esprit. Une résignation inacceptable, mais pourtant bien réelle._

_En descendant doucement de la table, Wilson sentit son corps s'effondrer sur ses jambes. Les manches relevées et les mains en sang, il plaqua son dos contre le mur et replia ses genoux sur sa tête. Tremblant de tout son être, et ses yeux ne s'arrêtant plus de couler, il sentit sa poitrine sursauter a chaque respiration, des soubresauts, signe de l'affolement qui s'emparait de lui un peu plus a chaque instant. _

_Apercevant le corps maintenant seul sur le brancard, Cuddy comprit la triste fin de son amour. Ne pouvant se résigner a l'abandonner, dans un dernier espoir elle entama a son tour un massage cardiaque, pendant que le son du moniteur indiquait l'arrêt du cœur de Gregory House. _

_Elle espérait qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, ses yeux bleus et profonds qui savaient la charmer. Lui le beau parleur manipulateur et associable qu'elle aimait tant. Ce salaud de ses rêves les plus profonds. Cet homme confiant et rassurant. Elle espérait sentir une dernière fois son odeur charnelle, son corps brulant sous ses doigts, et sa bouche fine s'approcher dangereusement de la sienne… Mais rien ne vint. Gregory House ne bougea plus. Son torse ne respirait plus, et son visage se relâcha dans un dernier soupir. Les larmes de Cuddy ne s'arrêtaient plus, tout comme son massage cardiaque qu'elle continuait d'exercer sur le corps mort du diagnosticien. _

_Tout le monde observait la scène. Celle d'une femme désespérée dont tout le monde connaissait son amour pour lui, et qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la fin tragique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle criait, ordonnant des gestes de premiers secours. Personne ne bougea. Certains étaient trop attristés ou sous le choc pour entendre quoi que ce soit. D'autres étaient plus réalistes pour ne plus s'acharner sur ce corps inanimé. _

_Seule Lisa Cuddy s'agitait. « Aidez-moi bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne bouge ? ». Sa respiration était très forte, voire même violente. Ses yeux inondés de chagrin ne percevaient même plus le visage de Gregory House, formant une barrière entre son esprit et la réalité apparente. _

_Observant la scène de plus bas, James Wilson se leva pour mettre la main sur le bras de Lisa Cuddy. Son regard croisa celui de l'oncologue, qui agitait doucement la tête, résigné a tel point de perdre l'équilibre. Foreman le retenu par l'épaule pendant que Cuddy agitait instinctivement la tête. « Non…non…il faut faire quelque chose James, il faut…non, non c'est pas possible… ». Son corps tremblait, ses mains frissonnaient, et ses yeux se fermaient violemment. Le son de sa voix criant son désespoir était comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'assistance. Ses doigts fins et fébriles caressaient la joue ensanglantée de House. Sentant sur sa peau la barbe abrupte de Gregory, remontant doucement sa main jusqu'à ses yeux. Ils étaient entrouverts, laissant fébrilement échapper un regard vide qui fixait le ciel. Le dernier regard de House. Cuddy abaissa ses paupières dans un dernier effort avant de pencher sa tête sur le visage du diagnosticien. Restant accrochée a son corps, a ses épaules, a son âme-sœur. Wilson se traina jusqu'à la doyenne. La tirant doucement par les épaules pour l'éloigner du brancard. Il l'enlaça fortement, si bien que chacun semblait s'appuyer sur l'autre. Alors que Wilson ferma les yeux, Cuddy les laissa grands ouverts, comme absente de son corps. Les bras réconfortants de James ne semblaient même pas avoir un quelconque impact sur son comportement. Pendant que la doyenne continuait mécaniquement de faire non de la tête…_

_Plaçant le rideau devant eux, Wilson essaya de garder une certaine intimité a la scène. La plus favorable a leur peine. Respectant a la fois leurs tristesses, et la dignité de House, allongé tragiquement sur le brancard des urgences de l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro. _

_Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle ne su pas quoi faire. La nourrice était la, face a elle, Rachel dans les bras et guettant le moindre signe de Cuddy. Un signe même infinitésimal qui signifierait qu'elle était bien la. Mais le regard dans le vide, elle ne pensait plus a rien. Elle n'entendait plus rien, pas même les pleurs de sa fille…_

_« Gardez-la cette nuit ». Une phrase prononcée a sa nourrice, une caresse sur la joue de sa fille et Cuddy ferma la porte de sa maison. Pour la toute dernière fois. _

_Couchée sur son lit et fixant le plafond, elle rabattu sa couverture jusqu'à son cou. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler, ses joues étaient trempées, et son oreiller s'humidifiait un peu plus a chaque secondes. Elle pouvait sentir chaque larme parcourir son visage, couler le long de sa tempe et arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles, pour enfin finir sur ses longs cheveux ébènes. _

_Quelques pilules blanches sur la table de nuit, un verre d'eau et une lumière allumée étaient la seule chose dont elle se préoccupait. Quand allait-il arrêter de battre ? Dans une minute ? Quelques secondes ?_

_Elle n'eu pas le temps de compter qu'elle se sentit partir loin d'ici, loin de cette vie qui ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue sans lui. Un dernier battement de cœur plus tard, et ses yeux se fermèrent enfin…_

_.Fin. _


End file.
